


I'll Love You, No Matter What

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: The reader is self-conscious about her weight.
Relationships: Bubba x Reader - Relationship, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyers/Reader
Kudos: 31





	I'll Love You, No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: "Can I request a Bubba Sawyer x reader were the reader gained a little weight and stops eating because she gets self conscious about it? Thank you <3"
> 
> Of course, Anon! You are the first person to request me to write something, and I thank you for that! I tried my best and I hope you enjoy it! :)

With Bubba always busy making jewelry out of bones for you to wear and new masks for himself, there wasn’t much to distract you from noticing the chub that clung to your body. At the Sawyer house, you were eating more than you had originally thought you were. Your clothes seemed to be slightly tighter than usual, and your appetite had increased.

It was hard adjusting to the Sawyer’s way of life, but you had managed with a calm and open mind. It was there how you ended up getting close to Bubba. Your open mind helped you befriend him very quickly in your stay. When there was a problem, he was the first you went to, even if he didn’t know how to help you besides cuddling or cooing.

Drayton was the one to cook the meals, but now and then, you were pushed into the kitchen and told to make something. Even now, as you made up everyone’s plates, you made sure to keep your portion much smaller than the others. Everyone sat at the table, shoveling the food into their mouths.

You sat in your chair, pushing your food around on your plate. You didn’t want to gain any more weight than you had already. Glancing up from your full plate, you saw everyone chatting away as they ate. Drayton talking about wanting to make more of his chili, and Nubbins talking about a new picture he took. When you looked over to Bubba, he was staring at you. He looked sad, concerned even.

Maybe he noticed you pushing around your food. Maybe he noticed how your portion seemed to be smaller than usual. Or maybe he noticed the way you looked chubbier, bigger than how you were. Whatever it was, a sudden fear gripped your chest. If he found out you had more chub on you, maybe he wouldn’t want you anymore. That in itself scared you more than anything.

After collecting everyone’s plates and starting on the dishes, you didn’t notice Bubba watching you from the doorway. He stared at you with a sad, confusing look. He wanted to cheer you up but didn’t know what you were sad about. As you finished up the dishes, Bubba left the doorway and came up behind you. He suddenly wrapped his arms around your sides, resting his hands on your stomach. He let out small coos as he held you gently, wanting to know why you were sad.

“It’s nothing, Bubba. Please don’t worry about it,” You told him gently, patting his hands. Bubba didn’t seem to believe that little lie that passed between your lips; his hold on you became a little bit tighter, forcing him to feel the bit of chub you had. “Really, Bubba, it’s nothing. It’s just something stupid.” You try to coax him to let you go with the little lies about what’s bothering you. Bubba doesn’t let go.

Bubba’s cooing had continued to go on, his grip on you tightened to the point that you know for sure that Bubba could feel your chub against him. You rubbed Bubba’s hands as you sigh. You knew you wouldn’t be able to hide it forever, not when Bubba was paying close attention to you at the moment. You let the back of your head lay against his shoulder, letting out a long, drawn-out sigh.

“I’m just getting bigger is all. Nothing to worry about,” You tell him quietly, trying to keep your stress of the situation out of your tone. Bubba lets out more coos and a few soft squeals, trying to get you to talk more. After a few moments of just letting him coo and softly squeal, you tell him of your reason for stress. “I’m getting bigger, fatter, chubbier, Bubba. I don’t like it. I don’t feel as pretty as I used to when I didn’t have it. I thought that… maybe… if I got bigger, you wouldn’t want me anymore.”

Bubba lets you go quickly, taking away the heat on your back that was threatening to make you sweat. You’re spun around to face him, the side of your arms by your shoulder gripped by his large hands. He bumped his forehead against yours, letting out more coos and soft squeals. Even though he was hard to understand sometimes, you were able to understand him clearly as he pulled you against him in a bear hug full of love and comfort.

_I love you for you, not for your looks. Nothing will ever change that, I promise you._


End file.
